The Red
by CrossMyHeartxx
Summary: My first story, its a songfic to The Red by chevelle. Inuyasha doesnt like what the villagers are saying about him, so he's gonna do something about it


Hey pplz!! I'm sick today, so I thought that I would write this. Just to let you know also, I'm kind of in a depressed mood, so I'm just warning you now. This is only going to be a one-shot, because I don't think I would want to continue this. I'm sorry if this idea was already taken, but I haven't seen it, and I just thought it was a good idea. Well, anyway, here's the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: hmmm, my birthday isn't coming up, Christmas has already passed, and I still haven't gotten Inuyasha. Can I have him pleeeease Rumiko Takahashi?? ^.^  
  
The Red  
  
"Look at him!" "What is he mama?" asked a little boy as he tugged on his mother's dress. "Don't speak of him son, he's a filthy hanyou. He might attack you at any moment." "Don't go near him!" "Look at his EARS!" "Why does he have such a sword?!" "Mama, is he going to hurt us?" "I don't know, honey, he might." "Why does that girl stay with him?" "She must be crazy." "Maybe she's a demon too."  
  
This is what Kagome and Inuyasha heard as they passed through the village.  
  
"Why are they so mean? They don't even know you." Kagome whispered more to herself, but he still heard her. His eyes grew hard and he clutched his sword, Tetsusaiga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They say freak, and you're singled out The red, well it filters through  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get away from here hanyou!"  
  
"We don't want you here."  
  
A crowd started to form around the two on the dusty road. Even though the group had helped many villages, some still didn't accept that he was hanyou. He knew that a lot never would.  
  
"Girl, get away from him! Don't you know he's dangerous?" yelled a man as he tried to grab Kagome's arm.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed for Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, no. They don't know what they are talking about. I know who I'm walking with, and I won't leave you," she whispered only for him to hear, but that didn't mean that he was going to let go of his sword.  
  
"Oh no!" "He's going to kill him!" "Run! Go to safety!" "Inuyasha? Wha- no, Inuyasha, don't!"  
  
His eyes started to turn red. His face started to itch where his stripes formed. He could only hear the screams now. He threw his sword to the ground, wanting his demon side to come, he wanted to feel the power, show these people what they really should be afraid of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This change, he wont contain  
  
Slip away, to clear your mind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome yelled at the people to stop, but it wasn't working. She started to get nervous when he growled and his eyes were crimson as blood, not amber, and his stripes started to form. At first she wondered how this could be happening, but then she noticed Tetsusaiga was on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please, no! They don't know you, I do though! I know you're not like that. Please, don't kill them, please!" she begged as tears formed, but he heard her not. The only thoughts that were in his mind were 'blood' and 'kill'.  
  
"Everyone, get away from him! Stop yelling at him, he didn't come here to do you any harm. Please," she yelled, trying to get through their brains, but noooo, they wouldn't listen.  
  
He wanted to hurt them so, for his whole life, he had been tormented, blamed, and he could usually contain his anger, but then they started to bother Kagome, and he just couldn't take it any longer. He started to kill, smelling the fear, the pain, the blood.  
  
Oh how he loved all the blood. It smelled so good to his senses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So lay down, the threat is real  
  
When his sight, goes red again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't know what to do. She tried to make him touch the sword, but he refused to. He would just throw it, he just wanted to keep killing, and the villagers wouldn't leave, they kept trying to fight him back.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, don't do this! I love you, I don't want you getting hurt! I don't want them getting hurt either! Please," she said between her tears. She almost laughed when he stopped to look at her.  
  
He smirked, he knew that there was something different about this girl, and now he knew. This was the girl his weak human side loved.  
  
"Ha, you think that matters to me? I don't love anyone, demons can't love, but you do smell so good, your blood should be even better," he started to inch to her, no coherent thoughts in his head.  
  
A look of terror adorned her face as he dug his claws into her stomach. She clutched at it in pain, but nothing compared to her heart. That was shattered in pieces. A tear fell across her cheek as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Inu.yasha," she muttered, "I know. you didn't mean to."  
  
His features changed when he smelled her blood, her tears, and when she whispered his name, he almost thrashed in anger again at his stupidity.  
  
He was overcome with fear as he ell to his knees and touched Tetsusaiga, voluntarily. His stripes disappeared slowly and his eyes became amber again. He looked at his hands and then at the dying girl in front of him. "Ka-Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When asked, who made it show  
  
The truth, he gives into most  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, no! Please don't say I did this," he said as he rushed to her side and looked at her paling face and her dulling blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha. I will. always love y-you. Don't for-forget that, and d-don't blame yourself," she said and closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, but she was just too weak, if only she could rest for a little while.  
  
"No, I can't loose you! Kagome, I love you. No," he ended his plea with a whisper. He smelt death, but he wouldn't believe it, he couldn't handle her smell on him, her blood that caked his fingers, under his nails, forever embedded, proof that he killed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So lay down, the threat is real  
  
When his sight, goes red again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what. what happened?" It was Sango. She had rushed over to him seeing him cradle the now dead Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha!" she asked faintly.  
  
"I killed her," he whispered. "People started to yell at me, then her, and I just lost it. I, killed her, and I knew it was her when I did it. I did it on PURPOSE!"  
  
Shippou started to cry hearing that and he could smell her death in the air. "How could you Inuyasha? You big jerk! Now she can't hug me, help us, fight with us, comfort me. We can't even listen to you argue! Why? I HATE YOU!"  
  
Miroku just stood there. He couldn't believe what was happening. They had let Inuyasha and Kagome go ahead because they wanted to talk privately, and Sango and him thought that it was a good idea. They never imagined that when they caught up to them, Kagome would be dead.  
  
He grabbed Shippou after his little rant before he could do anything stupid.  
  
"Come, we need to mourn the death of our friend, not blame each other. It won't do anything." With that Inuyasha went to bury his beloved. "Ill kill them all, including me, someday. someday," he whispered. "I will come back to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seeing red again  
  
They say freak, and you're singled out The red, it filters through  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EnD  
  
Well, there's my first story! Please be nice, I don't want you all to hate me. I know it's kind of short, but I don't feel like making it longer, I just want to go lay down. Hehe, I still feel like crap. Well, buh-bais!! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ 


End file.
